A Farmers life
by DueEa2010
Summary: Jills life in forget-me-not valley. JXS also some JXK. Its sorta boring in the begining but gets better. tons of romance and a love triangle!


_**Jill's POV**_

I smiled as I drew closer to catching my chicken Rin. With a satisfied grin I leaped into the air, (got you now) I gasped as I realized Rin was no longer in front of me, instead it was a hard rocking ground. I closed my eyes I my body landed and the sharp stones cut my hand. "Dammit! Alright Rin you win." I stood and examined my hands as my chicken popped her head from behind a tree stump. I sighed, "Well… How does it look?" I asked Rin as I stretched my hands out towards her. She winced back in disgust making me smile. My eyes wondered down to my wrist where my watch was located I suddenly swore, "Oh no! I'm supposed to be at the inn to deliver eggs to Ruby!" running into my house I grabbed a basket of eggs out of my refrigerator and back out where I headed to the town.

I soon arrived at the inn where Ruby appeared to be waiting for me. "Jill, so nice of you to show. I started to think you forgot all about me." setting the basket on the counter I smiled. "No way, I could never forget about you. Here you go!" Ruby smiled as she took the basket from me. Through the exchange I'm guessing she caught a glimpse of my hand because she than shouted, "Jill! What happened to your hands?" I blushed, "Its nothing. I was just chasing Rin and I fell. Not a big deal." "Not a big deal! Come with me we have to get that cleaned." Ruby grabbed my hands and dragged me into the kitchen where she put my hands under the sinks faucet. As soon as the water hit I immediately winced in pain. "You think that hurts, just imagine if it had got infected!" Ruby than wrapped my hands in bandages. As she finished a call came from the inn, "Ruby! Where are you?" "I'm in the back!" the door soon opened reveling Rock. "I'm so hungry... Jill! What are you doing here?" I stood as Ruby left us to talk. Rock then looked at my hands. "Oh no what did you do!" I smiled, "I tripped in fell that's all. Nothing important or worth worrying about. Rock grabbed my hands in amazement. "You're so fragile! You should do what I do." I raised my eyebrow "And what is that?" "Nothing." Rock and I turned towards the door as Nami entered. I couldn't help but laugh which was a huge mistake the moment I realized Rocks face was turning completely red.

"Pft! What ever Nami, don't see you doing much around here!" Nami raged in anger, "I do more than you!" oh no, not again. It was bad when ever you were there when the siblings started to fight because they usually always drag you into the argument. I slowly sneaked back to the wall where I than crept towards the door. I smiled as I came closer and closer to the door. (I'm going to make it!) "Jill! Tell this jerk I do the most work!" (Caught!) I slowly looked back at the two. "Umm well you see, I'd love it if you wouldn't put me in this..." "Choose!" I jumped the sync of both of their voices. This was nuts! "Ok, I think it's fair to say that given the equal opportunity of work…Nami does more work." "Ah-ha!" "What!" I quickly turned to Rock. "But! But… only because Rock has other responsibilities to attend around the valley." This caused Nami to frown. "Like what!" Thankfully Rock cut in so I didn't have to explain. "Like visiting the harvest goddess to show appreciation!" putting my arms around Rock I grinned, "Exactly! Appreciation is the number 1 key." Even though the harvest goddess is now stone because of m incredible laziness.

We both looked up as Nami began to exit the kitchen door. "Yeah what ever." Rock then followed behind her. "Thanks Jill!" he winked at me than exited throw the door. Sighing I walked back to my farm. After putting on my night shirt and brushing my teeth I lay down on my bed. Finally! I can sleep! As soon as my eyes started to flutter close- Ring ring ring!- Are you serious! Rolling off of my bed I grabbed the phone and talked in my most none irritated voice that I could. "Hello" "Jill!" I blinked, "Lumina?" "Yes! Good evening! I hope I didn't wake you! I hear farmers go to bed early since hey have to wake up at 6." I groaned, yeah waking up at 6 isn't exactly the best part of my day. "No your fine. So what's up?" "Well I guess you could say were in desire of a bed time snack. Romana and I were in desire for strawberry shortcake but we have a lack of strawberries. You can't make strawberry shortcake without strawberries! I was going to ask Vesta but she's already closed! And since you don't live that far away…well, would you be willing to bring us some! I would be forever grateful, and I'll even pay you extra for the night walk. So, how about it?" I really didn't want to go but I really needed the extra money. "Yeah of course!" "Jill you're the greatest! I'll see you soon, Ta-ta!" hanging up the phone I got out of bed once more to re-dress. Grabbing the strawberries I headed for Romana's mansion.

Approaching Romana's mansion I noticed the front gate was open. That was strange, didn't they usually close that at night…oh well, it must be for me. Closing my eyes I preceded through the gate, bad idea, I know. I completely regret it when I ran head first into another person's chest making me fall to the ground. "What the hell!" "Such a beautiful maiden shouldn't use foul language." I scoffed, "Well excuse my French." Who the hell was this guy? Looking up I immediately ate my words. Standing before me holding out a hand was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen! His long silver hair fell just inches away from his shoulders. Not to mention his eyes, they had to be the most amazing green eyes I had seen in my life! I had to force my eyes from traveling down his clothed body. Taking his hand he lifted me up as though I weighed absolutely nothing. Too hot! Lumina suddenly approached us yelling, "Skye, you thief, stop!" my world dropped at the sound of her words. A thief... Of course it couldn't be this good. Skye continued to hold my hand. "Well, It look's as if it's time for my departure. Don't worry, we'll definitely meet again, it's in the stars." As soon as Skye let go of my hand Lumina reached out to grab his shirt. "No way! You're not leaving until I receive my necklace you stole!" a wave of anger came over me as Skye pulled Lumina into his body. "Such a beautiful maiden like your self shouldn't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Lumina blushed, trying to hide her red face in her hands Skye casually left the mansion. As soon as she realized this she frowned. "Dang, got away." I scratched my head. "I'm totally confused." "I'm so sorry Jill. That's Skye, he's new in town. Such a gorgeous guy, but he's a thief. Leaving notes before he appears." Luminas face suddenly brightened as she saw the basket of strawberries on the ground. Noticing this I bent over to retrieve the basket. "Our strawberries!" handing them over I nodded. "Thank you Jill! You should join us!" "No thanks I have to get back to the farm." Shrugging Lumina dug in her pocket and pulled out a small pouch filled with coins. "Here!" taking the coins I smiled, "Thank you." "Goodnight Jill." Turning to leave the mansion I sighed. "Goodnight."


End file.
